Molepaw (TNP)
Molepaw is a largedark gray tom. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Molekit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur during a badger attack, along with his siblings, Cinderkit, Honeykit, and Poppykit. He is the only tom in the litter and also, the largest. Cinderpelt helps Sorreltail kit, and when a badger breaks into the nursery, she is struck by it and killed. Sunset :His mother, Sorreltail, names him Molekit and it is noted that he is the largest of the litter and is the only tom. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Little is known about Molepaw except that he did not make it far into apprenticeship. It is revealed that when a greencough outbreak struck, he got it and he did not respond to Leafpool's herbs well enough and died. Eclipse :When his sisters Honeypaw and Poppypaw are getting ready for their warrior ceremony, Sorreltail sadly remarks that Molepaw should be with them, even though he was an apprentice at death. This shows she is still upset about him. Sunrise :When Honeyfern gets bitten by a snake and dies too, Sorreltail yowls that she can't lose another kit after Molepaw died. In the Omen of the Stars Series Fading Echoes :Cinderheart remarks that she used to fight with Honeyfern and Molepaw when they were still alive. Trivia * Molepaw has WindClan blood because his great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 * Molepaw has SkyClan blood, because his grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Family Members Father: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 25 Mother: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Sisters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Aunts: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt:Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Nieces: :Cherrykit: Cousins: :Ashfur:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Whitewing:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: Grandmothers: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandfather: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown, (Most Likely Desceased) :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Great-Great-Aunt: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rosetail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmother: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Windflight: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Tree References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character